


(storms) can't be controlled

by impulserun



Series: open door [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: The last thing Brian sees before excruciating pain courses through his body is the outraged expression on a furious god of thunder.Or, Brian’s first meeting with his future brother-in-law.





	

It’s a sunny, cloudless day when Brian finally gets back to the Academy from his latest mission in Europe. He knows from experience that espionage is thankless work; still, though, the past month he’d spent holed up in the Czech Republic tracking down a splinter AIM cell had not been fun – he hadn’t even had enough down time to drop by a local brewery for a pint. Even now, he doubts he’ll be given enough of a break to pop back home to England, if only for a brief respite from this… _mess_.

That’s fine, he supposes. The grounds of this college campus are starting to feel like home, anyway.

“Flag Man!”

Brian turns, grinning, as Loki’s voice reaches his ears. The person in question stands at Maverick Hall’s front door, waving while trying to appear as collected as possible.

“How was your mission?” the Asgardian asks.

“Tedious,” he grimaces. Then, reaching down to take Loki’s hand in his, he adds, “It’s nice to see you again, Loki. I missed you.”

“Ever the charmer,” Loki deadpans. He smiles then, bright and soft; Brian feels all of his fatigue melt away.

“Will you fill me in on what I’ve missed?” he asks, twining their fingers together. The palm of Loki’s hand is cool, as always. “I don’t have much down time ‘til I’m assigned to another mission. I’d like to make the most of it.”

*

Loki chatters on about homework assignments (Pym is up to no good… _again_ ) and failed villain invasions (Brian’s just glad he wasn’t around for the whole Hell-oween thing) as they make their way through the campus park. The grounds are oddly quiet, for this time of the day.

“And that’s all,” the Asgardian finishes. “You also missed a particularly lengthy lecture on campus safety regulations.”

“I didn’t even know we had those.”

“Which is why they held the lecture, I presume. Oh, and be warned,” Loki adds, “the timefog has been convinced to set my brother free, for short periods at a time, so we are prone to discovering at the oddest times that Thor has wandered onto campus and set something on fire. I would advise you to stay away from Avengers Park for the time being.”

“That’s alright,” says Brian. “I’ll just stick with you for now. You’re my lucky charm, don’t you know? In fact,” he adds, “I’d go as far as calling you my Loki charm.”

“That was _terrible_.”  

Brian beams.

Presently, they turn a corner and arrive at the campus green. Tiny wisps of white float aimlessly through the blue sky above them. A soft breeze rustles the leaves on the trees. It’s the perfect kind of weather for a picnic date, if Asgardians were into that sort of thing. Brian thinks he’d be content with just lounging on the grass.

Loki turns towards him, opening his mouth to say something – then he falters as he catches sight of something in the distance.

“Oh, _no_ –”

“Take your hands off the secondborn son of Odin!” A voice like thunder booms.

The sharp tang of ozone – a familiar scent from his time spent battling the Black Knight – permeates the air. The last thing Brian sees before excruciating pain courses through his body is the outraged expression on a furious god of thunder.

*

“It is _one thing_ to electrocute me in your pea-brained attempts at roughhousing! You can’t just shoot one billion volts of magic lightning straight at my boyfriend!”

“Brother, he was touching you!”

“We were _holding hands_!”

“Son, I’m afraid that Loki is right.”

“ _Father_!”

“The Union Jack is a man of honour. He does not have any untoward intentions towards Loki.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“Besides, he is Midgardian. A simple blow to the head would have sufficed.”

“… _Father_.”

“… Only joking, my child. Only joking.”

*

The numb ache that spreads through his body when Brian regains consciousness is a familiar one. Brian doesn’t particularly mind it – it means that he’s still alive, that the serum is doing its work – but still. _Ow_.

“Brian?”

A cool hand rests on his forehead, and immediately soothing green washes through his system.

“What happened?” he mumbles, squinting blearily. The blurry blob above him solidifies into what looks to be Loki’s face. He can’t be sure; the light from the bulb overhead is shining directly into his eyes. Brian wonders why architects make such stupid design decisions. “I feel like I got hit by the London Eye.”

“My oaf of a brother, that’s what happened,” Loki snaps – Brian gets the feeling, though, that the acerbic tone of voice isn’t aimed at him. “ _Apologise_ , Thor.”

“Brother,” the blond blob at the door insists, “I will not apologise for attempting to keep you safe.”

For lack of a better word, Loki _snarls_. “Apologise to my boyfriend for almost killing him!”

“It’s alright,” Brian groans, trying to sit up and blinking the light out of his eyes. The serum, coupled with Loki’s magic, has gotten rid of most of the aching, but his muscles still protest with phantom pain. “I’m alive, aren’t I? No harm, no foul.”

“You’re only alive because of your serum and my quick thinking,” growls Loki. “What if I hadn’t grounded you in time? You could be dead right now!”

Thor grumbles disconsolately; in response, Loki flicks a hand, and the door slams in his face.

“That makes it three times now that you’ve saved my life,” Brian drawls. “What will I ever do without you?”

“Die, probably,” he sighs, patting the back of his hand. “I don’t know how you ever managed without me.”

Brian smiles and reaches over to take his hand as he struggles to prop himself up – Loki yelps and snatches his hand back.

“ _Ow_!”

“What?”

“You shocked me!”

“What are you talking about?” Confused, he reaches out again, meaning to twine their fingers together as he is wont to do, but Loki flinches back from his outstretched hand.

“Brian,” he says slowly, “Brian, try pointing at that throw pillow, on the chair by the window.”

The pillow in question is a hideous, garish shade of orange, embroidered with what looks to be a bunch of pale yellow flowers. Possibly daffodils. It clashes horribly with the rest of the pastel-hued hospital room.

“What,” says Brian, bewildered, “like this?”

Lighting bursts out of his fingers, crackling as it darts through the air to strike its target. Acrid smoke rises from the short-lived pillow, mingling with the smell of ozone slowly permeating the room; coughing, Loki flings a hand out, and the window flies open before the smoke alarm can go off.

“Something must have happened when Thor hit you with Mjolnir,” he breathes, eyes wide with ill-concealed horror. Then Loki is on his feet and rushing out the door, his footsteps fast and frantic on the tiled floor.

“ _THOR!_ ” he hears him yell, “Thor, so help me, come back here and fix this _RIGHT NOW –”_

Brian regards the still-smoking pillow for a second more. Then he glances down, at his seemingly innocuous hands. For a second, he spies an errant light blue spark leap from one finger to the next.

Shrugging, he lies back down, pulling the thin hospital covers back up around his chest. At least now he’s guaranteed a few extra days of down time.

**Author's Note:**

> According to Brian's wiki page, he gains electrokinesis powers b/c Thor hit him with Mjolnir.
> 
> ~~i don't think that's how being electrocuted works but ok~~


End file.
